


Option

by syrupwit



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: After they help Fitzroy kill Comstock, they go to New York.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Elizabeth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



After they help Fitzroy kill Comstock, they go to New York. Though Booker left mere weeks before, his office is boarded up, the building condemned. The sole persisting evidence of his occupancy is the peeling stencil on the door.

A white lie about their relationship lets them rent another place together. The other option they consider involves forging a marriage certificate. Booker doesn’t dwell on which lie he prefers.

It’s not Paris, but it’s nice enough. Booker learns to cook, Elizabeth finds work, and nightmares only see them in each other’s beds half the week. Too bad it can’t last.


End file.
